


Hot cocoa (literally)

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Hot Chocolate, It is a thing dont @ at me, M/M, Spicy hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: “Nothing?” Keith asks, and Shiro gulps, “What did you put in here?”“Why don’t you find out?” Shiro challenges him, “I’m very sure you’ll like it, actually.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hot cocoa (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday gift for [Suki](https://twitter.com/Sukihii)!!

“It’s ready!”

Keith perks up from the couch, Shiro’s clattering in the kitchen making him try to look around the wall that divides the kitchen and the living room.

“Are you sure?” Keith asks, and Shiro hums his agreement, finally coming to his view with two steaming mugs.

When Shiro is close enough, Keith can smell how strong the chocolate scent is, and he almost wrinkles his nose at how sweet it is.

“Here,” Shiro says, excitement obvious in the sparkle of his eyes.

Keith takes the cup of hot chocolate Shiro spent the last two hours making in the kitchen, not even letting Keith have a glimpse of the ingredients, and stares at it, noticing nothing out of normal.

“What does it have?” Keith asks, because it looks just as hot chocolate, but Keith knows how awful Shiro can be with new recipes.

“Nothing!” Shiro answers with his voice higher than normal. Keith arches an eyebrow and Shiro clears his throat, “Nothing, I swear. I just asked Hunk for a recipe and Lance heard me, so both helped me out a bit. But I swear there’s nothing weird on it.”

Keith narrows his eyes at Shiro, and his boyfriend looks away, a faint blush starting to appear in his face.

“Nothing?” Keith asks, and Shiro gulps, “What did you put in here?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Shiro challenges him, “I’m very sure you’ll like it, actually.”

Keith looks down at the cup, steaming and sweet. He sniffs a little mor carefully over it but even with enhanced Galra sense of smell, he can’t catch nothing weird on it.

“If it’s something that makes us sick, Shiro-”

“It’s not,” Shiro assures, “Please, Keith, taste it. It’s alright.”

Keith eyes him, still suspicious.

“Taste it first,” he dares, and Shiro rolls his eyes, his smile wavering for a bit.

“Keith-”

“No, Shiro,” Keith interrupts, “It’s our first Christmas together and I really don’t want to die before it’s even Christmas.”

Shiro’s smile becomes fond all of the sudden, eyes softening and the corner of them wrinkling.

“Aw, baby,” Shiro coos, shifting closer, “Our first Christmas as boyfriends.”

Keith rolls his eyes, swatting him away before he can kiss him.

“Are you going to taste it, or do you want to risk spending this Christmas  _ without _ a boyfriend?”

Shiro huffs, frowning and pouting, and Keith clicks his tongue.

“Fine,” Shiro states, taking his cup of hot chocolate and clinking it softly with Keith’s, “Cheers.”

Keith watches him closely while Shiro blows on it a little and takes a sip. He catches how his brow go up to his hairline, blinking down to the hot chocolate that left a brown trail on his upper lip.

“How is it?” Keith asks, waiting for a bad reaction, but Shiro looks at him and smiles.

“It’s very good,” Shiro grins, but his voice is weirdly strained, “Come on, taste it!”

Keith looks down to his cup and then raises it to his lips, not even bothering to blow on it. He takes a sip, and the sweetness of the chocolate makes him hum, frowning when he feels something kind of spicy at the end of the drink. It’s a soft thing, though, only contrasting deliciously against the creamy taste of chocolate.

“Oh,” Keith breathes, feeling happy that Shiro had taken Keith’s like for spicy stuff to even something as extravagant as hot chocolate, “You made me spicy hot chocolate.”

He looks over to Shiro to thank him, but his smile fades when he sees how red Shiro’s face is.

“Do you like it?” Shiro rasps out, coughing into his inner elbow, “S-sorry, I’m not used to spicy stuff.”

Keith snorts, reaching for the plate of cookies over the table and offering a couple to his very steaming and hot boyfriend —pun intended.

“It’s not that spicy, babe,” Keith giggles when Shiro packs his mouth with cookies, then frowning, “Wait, you did a whole pot of this when you can’t even drink it?”

Shiro looks at him with a pout, blush starting to ease down.

“I figured I could drink some, but it’s too spicy for my innocent tongue.”

Keith laughs again.

“Oh, baby, I love you,” Keith says, leaning over to him and pecking his nose, “Do you want me to bring you a glass of milk?”

“Please,” Shiro begs, tears in the corner of his eyes, “I think I’m the one about to die here.”

Keith snickers.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
